clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Team
Blue Team is a multi-sports club. They're highly skilled at Ice Hockey, Football and snowball fights Background Blue Team was founded by Jack Blue as a company as the "Jack Company". Jack Blue wanted to encourage sport into Antartica. It was going well until another company sued them. Jack Blue was not going to give up though. He created the Penguin League (also known as the Blue League). However, another League was started by a group of penguins. The Leagues were big rivals and they soon decided to go against each other in a game of football. Sadly, the ref would not allow the names and he asked them to change. The Penguin League name was changed to Blue Team, after their founder. The other League picked Red Team, after the shirts they were wearing during the game. Blue Team won and both teams wanted to return to their normal ways but the crowds loved it so much that the Leagues had to end and games between Blue Team and Red Team began. It was going well for both teams as they played and played until the death of Jack Blue. Soon, Red Team began making more wins and they soon became the champions. When the Sport Shop opened, Blue Team began to make a come back due to a number of volunteers going for Blue Team. Both teams later had almost the same number of wins, sometimes Blue Team has more and sometimes Red Team has more. Later, a team named Purple Team came about and it soon rose up in the leaderboards, followed by the Oranje Team. When the Penguin Games began, a they won a lot of matches which inspired Blue Team alot. However, Red Team also scored a great number of wins, so it is still unknown as of now who is the best team in CP. Involvement Blue Team is one of the major teams in sport (the others being Red Team). It has skilled Hockey players and amazing Football players too. Its snowboarders are not good and their dodgeball players are just as worse. However, they're getting better. The problem is the other teams are getting better. Still, we'll probaly never know which is the greatest team in the world. Teams Blue Iceterns (Hockey) Senior Squad (Men) 1. Dominic Ovalosa 2. Matt Flood 3. Roy Cans 4. Thomas Whiteheart 5. Peter Hudson 6. William "Will" Silverstone 7. Harold "Harry" Silverstone 8. Lloyd Keys 9. Robert Jefferson 10.Peter Mills 11.Rollo King 12.Johnny "the First" Barnes 13.Johnny "the Second" Barnes 14.John Blue (son of Jack Blue) 15.Craig Howard 16.Teddy Laws 17.Lewis Bank 18.Jimmy "James" Peterson Lineup Goaltender: Jimmy "James" Peterson Left Defenceman: Johnny "the first" Barnes Right Defenceman: Johnny "the second" Barnes Centre: Rollo King Right Winger: Dominic Ovalosa Left Winger: Harold "Harry" Silverstone Subsitutes I'll write later Former Players *John Wolfgang, currently playing for the Green Lumberjacks, plays for the Blue Iceterns in 2006 to 2008. *Martin Herrold, formerly playing for Pengolia PWNers, Pengolia OWNers and currently playing for Wake City Skull Pirates in Independent Hockey League Conference in the Split Division Hockey League 1 played for the Iceterns in 2005. *Cody Toews, currently playing for the Mcdonalds City All-Stars, played for the Blue Iceterns in 2005 to 2010. American Football Basketball Baseball Rugby Union Trivia *An unknown PSA agent is a member of this team. *Coool31 si s huge blue team fan *Red Team sometime's use the snowball cannon that Rockhopper gave them to win snowball battle's. See also * Red Team * Purple Team * Orange Team * Penguin League Category:Adequate Articles Category:Penguins Category:Groups Category:Characters